


Lee's Punishment

by Sev_and_Cas_Girl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Gen, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sev_and_Cas_Girl/pseuds/Sev_and_Cas_Girl
Summary: Lee disobeys Gai Sensei. Gai gives Lee a punishment he will remember, but Lee has an unexpected reaction...This fic has pretty intense corporal punishment! Don't like, don't read!Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Not even a little.





	1. Punishment Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has pretty intense punishment! Don't like, don't read!

Lee’s breathing was rapid and harsh. He knew he had messed up, and bad. Despite his good intentions, he had disobeyed direct orders from both Lady Tsunade and Gai Sensei. And he knew there would be hell to pay….

 

_2 days earlier:_

 

Lee was in turmoil. Gai Sensei had just visited him in the hospital, bearing bad news. Sasuke abandoned the village, and a squad was sent out to retrieve him. Gai Sensei was leading the mission, with Naruto, Sakura, and the other members of Lee’s own team. It was so unfair. He was stuck in the hospital, recovering from his surgery, while his comrades risked their lives facing Orochimaru and his henchmen. Every part of him yearned to jump out of his hospital bed and fight with his comrades.

 

Which, of course, Gai Sensei knew. That was the reason for his visit.

 

“Lee,” Gai had said, “I know that you are in the prime of your youth, and that you desperately want to take part in this mission. However, your body needs to recover, and it would be life threatening for you to fight.”

 

“But, Gai Sensei-“ Lee interrupted.

 

“No, Lee!” Gai shot back. “I have spoken with Lady Tsunade on the matter, and we agreed that you will not join this battle! You must rest! Have faith in your comrades, and allow your body to heal. That is an order! Do you understand me?”

 

Lee averted his eyes as his stomach quivered with excitement. He loved it when Gai Sensei was strict with him, commanding. He did not know why, but his insides quivered and heat spread through his body.

 

“Y-yes, Gai Sensei.”

 

“Very good,” Gai cooed affectionately, ruffling Lee’s hair. “I must go and join the battle now! Rest up!”

 

And with that Gai Sensei had left. Now, Lee sat in his bed overcome with turmoil. Eventually, he decided that he could not rest while he knew his comrades were endangered. With a knot of guilt in his stomach, Lee snuck out of the hospital and ran full speed through the forest after his comrades.

 

And then it happened. Out of nowhere, one of Orochimaru’s henchmen ambushed him. It seemed that he had been waiting in the forest, waiting to pick off anyone else trying to get to Sasuke. Before Lee could even wrap his mind around what was happening, he was struck in the head-hard. His vision went blurry, and he passed out.

 

 

Gai ran furiously through the forest. The mission had been a complete failure. They lost Sasuke’s trail, and many of his teammates were injured in the process. Worst of all, when Neji had used his byakugan to see if there were any more enemies waiting for them in the forest, he spotted an unconscious body near the entrance of the forest. He couldn't be sure, but claimed that it looked like Lee’s form.

 

Gai was furious. Possibly more furious than he had ever been in his life. If Lee was dead, his life would lose all purpose. He needed Lee. “How could Lee be so reckless?” He thought to himself. If Lee wasn't dead, Gai felt he might kill him himself, out of pure unadulterated fury.

 

“Calm down,” Gai told himself. First things first, I need to make sure Lee is okay. He reached Lee’s unconscious form, and anxiously checked his pulse. Relief washed over him as he felt Lee’s pulse. _He’s alive!_ His fury subsided a little, and he carried Lee with the speed of youth back to the hospital.

 

_Present Day:_

Over the last two days, as Lee recovered, Gai’s initially fury at Lee’s actions returned. He had put his life in danger. He had disobeyed a direct command. _Lee has never disobeyed a direct command from me before._ Gai fumed, pacing the apartment he and Lee shared. _What should I do?_

Gai knew that Lee’s actions could not go unpunished, but punishing Lee had always been difficult for him. He just cared so damn much for him! More than Lee knew. He loved him. No, he was _in_ love with him. But he could never tell Lee that. It was so inappropriate. He was Lee’s teacher, his master. But that didn't stop his feelings for Lee. Nothing could stop those feelings.

 

 

\---

Lee was terrified to walk through the door into his home. He knew by Gai’s absence from the hospital that he must be furious, and that terrified him. He had never seen Gai truly angry, and had no idea what to expect. However, he did know that he deserved every bit of his master’s anger. Hell, he didn't even deserve to call Gai Sensei his master. 

 

He made up his mind. He would beg and grovel and accept all of Gai’s anger and punishment- and add to it. If Gai sensei made him run 15 miles, he would run 30. If he made him do 1,000 push-ups, he would do 2,000. He would make it up to Gai Sensei somehow.

 

 

\---

Gai, too, had finally made up his mind. There was only one punishment severe enough to make Lee understand. _Maybe it’s too harsh,_ he thought. But then he thought once again of seeing Lee unconscious in the forest, wondering desperately if he was even alive. A red haze overtook his mind at the thought, and his resolve hardened. _Lee must understand how serious the situation is. He is very, very lucky to even be alive. If not for Lady Hokage’s healing powers, he would not be._

 

With his mind finally made up, he heard Lee approaching the apartment. Heard his footsteps falter outside the door. _So he knows I am angry. Well, he’s in for quite the surprise._

 

Lee finally, timidly, opened the door and stepped in, his eyes to the ground. Before Gai could say a word, Lee threw himself at his feet, kneeling with his face mere inches from the ground- the ultimate sign of respect and subservience. Loud sobs racked Lee’s body so hard he couldn't even speak, though that didn't stop him from trying. “Gai S-Sen-sei-,” he sobbed, “I-Im so-s-sorry” Lee managed.

 

Seeing how upset Lee was, Gai wanted to forget all about his punishment and just hold him. But he had to stand firm. He had made up his mind -if he couldn't punish his own student, what kind of master would he be? A pushover. No, he could not allow that. But seeing the depth of Lee’s agony rocked him to his very core. _How could I break his spirit even more?_

 

With as much control and authority as he could muster, Gai looked down at Lee. “Lee!” He lashed out, his voice cracking like a whip. Lee flinched, and sobbed even harder. But he did not attempt to speak, or to plead. He knew better than to speak out of turn when Gai Sensei was angry.

 

“Lee, I have never been more disappointed in you.” He knew the effect his words would have on Lee, and he reacted just as he expected him to, sobbing harder than ever. It took all of Gai’s resolve to continue. “I have no choice but to take something away from you that is truly precious, to make you understand! I have made up my mind. You will not be allowed to do any training for two whole weeks! I don't care if you've recovered in one week! You will not do any physical exertion for two whole weeks. You need to learn some control over yourself. The desire to train and better yourself is a good trait, but you must be able to control yourself, and take a step back when it is necessary. You could have DIED, Lee! Do you even understand that? And for what? If you had made it to the battle in your weakened state, you wouldn't have been any help to your comrades. In fact, you would have increased their chances of being hurt trying to protect you.”

 

Gai knew that he was going into full-blown lecture mode, but Lee had to understand!

 

“And to top it all off, Lee, you disobeyed not only my orders but the orders of the Hokage! You're lucky she trusts me enough to leave your punishment to me, or you could have it a lot worse!” Gai was breathing rapidly. He hadn't expected himself to get so worked up. But either way, he could tell Lee understood the severity if the situation.

 

\---

Lee’s whole body shook with sobs. Of all the things he had expected Gai-Sensei to say, it had not been this. _No training? How can I go so long without training?_ Gai must know him so well, he thought. This was definitely the worst punishment Lee could think of. Especially since he wanted to punish himself physically for his wrongdoing. That was the way of the ninja. Especially for him. If he didn't have his effort, he had nothing. If he ever faltered, it was habit for him to increase his physical training to make up for it. He did not know how he was going to stand not training. But he knew that there was no point in arguing with his master. When Gai-Sensei made up his mind, there was no changing it.

 

Since Lee had never seen Gai this angry, he didn't know what the right protocol was. Was he allowed to speak? Should he grovel more? He honestly had no idea. He decided the safest bet was to remain silent, bowed as far to the ground as his body would allow, and await instructions.

 

“Lee!” Gai said sharply. “Do you understand me? Or do I need to repeat myself?”

 

So apparently silence was the wrong choice. “Yes, Gai Sensei! I understand,” Lee immediately responded.  Lee had never been more terrified. Gai’s wrath was a terrible thing. He half expected Gai Sensei to strike him.  However, no strike came. Lee waited, head bowed.

 

“Lee, look at me,” Gai commanded. Lee, too ashamed to look his master in the eyes, hesitated.

 

“Lee, so help me-“ Gai started, and Lee immediately snapped his head up and looked Gai Sensei in the eyes. His whole face burned with shame, and new tears sprang to his eyes. His Sensei’s face was colder than he had ever seen it. He panicked, for he had never seen Gai Sensei so furious. “Oh, and one other thing, Lee. I’m going to put you over my knee and punish you until you can’t even think about disobeying me again.”

 

Lee was terrified. It was normal in Kohona for a master to discipline their student with corporal punishment, and he was so stranger to spankings. But Gai Sensei had never seemed so out of control before. Lee’s instincts told him to run as far away from Gai as humanly possible, but he knew better. But he had to try to calm Gai down, for fear of getting seriously hurt! How best to appeal to Gai Sensei? Lee decided that paying him utmost respect might help; hell, he had to try something.

 

“I deserve any punishment you see fit, Gai-sama. I am yours to command.”

 

Gai paused. _Sama? No one has ever addressed me with such a title. But I like it. Lee must really be scared._ Gai walked to the couch and sat down, patting his knee. “Come,” he commanded, and Lee obeyed immediately, kneeling in front of Gai with his hands behind his back and his head bowed, waiting.

 

“Pull down your pants and lay over my lap.” Lee hurried to obey, sliding his pants past his boxers and assuming the position. Then, Gai did something he had never done before. He pulled Lee’s boxers down around his knees as well. All of their previous spankings had been done over his underwear, but Gai felt something drastic needed to be done. Lee gasped, his face turning bright red. “Sensei-“

 

“Do not speak without permission, Lee! That is your only warning. Am I clear?”

 

“Yes, Gai-sama. I apologize for my rudeness.”

 

“Hmm, much better,” Gai purred. He swung one of his legs over Lee’s, pinning him. He grabbed his wrists and twisted them behind his back, pinning them with one hand so that they were pushing down against Lee’s lower back. Lee couldn’t get free, and he knew it. He was still terrified, but also oddly aroused.

 

_Stop it, he reprimanded himself. If Gai-sensei notices that you are getting an erection, that would be very awkward._

 

Gai was ready to begin. He knew he had to make an impression on Lee, to scare him into never doing something so stupid and reckless again. So, he brought his right hand up, and slammed it down onto Lee’s left cheek. “Ah!” Lee gasped. Gai usually started out gentler and worked his way into harder spanks. Lee knew this was going to be a grueling punishment.

 

Gai started a slow and steady rhythm, gradually putting more strength into each slap. He had never spanked Lee nearly this hard. Most spankings were meant to humiliate more than anything. But Lee needed to be broken.  Within only a couple minutes, Gai was spanking Lee with all of his force. Lee squirmed, crying out with each strike. He didn’t think he’d ever been in so much pain. Lee kicked, but Gai just tightened his grip on Lee and continued. He would not stop until Lee was broken, which he knew could take awhile, for Lee was very resilient and used to pain from taijutsu training. He continued raining smacks on Lee’s ass, issuing another hundred smacks. Lee was still struggling. Gai wanted to end this sooner rather than later, so he opened the first gate to gain some speed and strength.

 

Lee panicked, struggling harder than ever. How could Gai be using the gates? He didn’t know if he could handle more of the same spanks, let alone ones powered by the gates! “Gai-sama, please!” Lee pleaded.

 

“Speaking out of turn again, Lee?” Gai thundered. “You just earned yourself another 50!”

 

Lee struggled harder still, for the first time genuinely afraid Gai would do serious damage. But it was to no avail, for Gai was stronger than Lee and could keep him pinned as long as he wanted. Gai began to spank Lee with the power of the first gate, and Lee let out a scream. He had never been so agonized, he thought he must be bleeding by now. About fifteen spanks later, Lee finally broke.

 

Hot tears started flooding his cheeks. He was humiliated. He had never cried during a punishment. After the punishment when he was thanking Gai Sensei, sure. But never during. His pride demanded that he abstain from any begging or crying during punishment, but Lee had reached his limit.

 

“Please, PLEASE Gai-sama!” Lee sobbed uncontrollably. “I’m so sorry, so sorry! Please!”

 

Gai noticed Lee had stopped fighting him, and heard him crying. When Lee started begging, Gai knew that he had finally broken Lee. “Lee, do you understand why I’m doing this?” Gai asked as he continued to spank him.

 

“Because-I-dis-disobeyed y-you, Gai-sama,” Lee managed between spanks. Gai could barely make out his words through the tears, but he was okay with that.

 

“And you will never disobey a command from me again? ESPECIALLY if it is concerning your wellbeing?”

 

Lee sobbed harder still, but knew he had to answer. Pushing back another sob, Lee replied “No, Gai-sama! I promise!” A few smacks later, Gai was satisfied that he had gotten his point across. He stopped, closing the first gate. Lee was still sobbing beneath him, and Gai knew that he had to do some damage control. Maybe he had been too harsh with him.

 

“Lee,” Gai began, his voice softening for the first time since Lee had arrived home. “It’s over now.” Gai stroked Lee’s hair and waited for him to finish crying.  After another five minutes or so, Lee’s cries subsided into sniffles. Gai picked up Lee and carried him over his shoulder, careful not to touch Lee’s abused ass. He carried Lee to the bedroom, and laid him onto his bed on his stomach.

 

“I’ll be right back, Lee.” Lee was silent as Gai went to the medicine cabinet to get the salve they used on wounds from missions. He came back and sat on the bed beside Lee, scooping some onto his fingers.

 

“This is going to sting, Lee, but it will make it feel better, I promise.” Lee flinched and cried out as Gai gently rubbed the salve on his stinging backside. But he knew it would help, so he stayed still and let Gai apply it. Finished, Gai set the jar on the nightstand and looked at Lee, who still hadn't moved or said a word since his punishment. He knew Lee was probably hurt and embarrassed, but every time Gai had ever spanked Lee, Lee would thank him afterwards. Gai didn’t want to be cruel, but he couldn't go soft right after his punishment.

 

 “Do you have something to say to me, Lee?” Gai asked. His voice wasn't angry, but definitely left no question to who was in charge. Lee finally raised his head, his eyes still stained with tears. He was scared to make eye contact with Gai-sensei, but this was the way they always did it.

 

“Thank you for disciplining me, Gai-sama.” Lee’s voice was shaky and quiet, so unlike his usual self. Gai just stared for a second. Lee had never looked or sounded so submissive. It was hot. His cock twitched. _Snap out of it, he’s your student,_ Gai berated himself. He noticed Lee had looked down again, waiting for a response.

 

“Your welcome, Lee. I know you have learned your lesson. But know, it will be so much worse than that if I catch you training these next two weeks.” Gai used his most commanding tone, but it wasn't necessary. Lee cowered and bowed as low as he could immediately. Gai was starting to wonder if he had scarred the kid.

 

“Lee, its over, and I’m not going to hurt you anymore. You don't need to be afraid.” Lee glanced up again, and saw Gai smile down at him. Slightly reassured, but still nervous, Lee shyly responded “Thank you, Gai-sama.”

 

“You don't have to call me sama, Lee. Sensei will do. Although I would like you to call me that whenever I discipline you.”

 

“Yes, sensei,” Lee responded.

 

Gai sighed, his body felt heavy. “Lee, please just go to bed. Rest and recover. We will talk in the morning.”

 

“Yes, sensei! I will do whatever is necessary to make it up to you!” With that, Lee immediately obeyed his master’s command, and got straight into bed.

 

\---

Alone in his bed, Lee couldn't stop thinking about his previous encounter with his Sensei. He still felt very ashamed, and vowed to himself to obey Gai Sensei’s every word from here on out. He would accept his punishment gracefully. He would not whine, complain, or try to sneak in training when Sensei wasn’t around.

 

However, despite his self-deprecating, Lee felt something else stirring deep inside him. He had never seen Gai Sensei so commanding. As he thought back on his Sensei’s harsh demands, his belly clenched. He felt that…that he liked it. Something deep down inside of him was very aroused when he thought of Gai’s commanding tone.  And this feeling made Lee despise himself even more.

 

_I cannot be having sexual feelings towards Gai Sensei! He would be disgusted if he know! How can I be feeling this way, when I have done so wrong._

Lee continued to berate himself, long into the night. Finally, he fell into a light, restless sleep. 

 

\---

Gai too, lay sleepless in his bed. He couldn't help but be wracked with guilt for the harsh way he had dealt with Lee. He knew that it had been necessary, but that thought didn't ease his bruised conscience. As sleep eluded him, self-doubt crept into his mind. _Should I go apologize to Lee? Should I take back my punishment?_

_No,_ he decided. It was too soon to go back on his word. He forced his mind to shut down, and finally fell asleep.


	2. The Punishment continues

The next morning, Lee awoke before Gai Sensei. His first instinct was to jump up and do his morning workout routine, but he stopped himself with a sigh. This is going to be a long two weeks. He considered getting up to make Gai Sensei breakfast, but decided against it. He would have to ask Gai Sensei what he considered to be physical exertion. Anyways, Lee finally recognized that his body needed to rest and recover. He could be patient. He had to. With all of his willpower, he forced himself back into a restless sleep. 

\---  
Gai awoke, and immediately started his morning workout routine. 10 pushups, 20 pushups, 50, 100. He stopped abruptly, feeling guilty. He hadn't thought about Lee in the next room. He must be desperate to get back to training already. Gai resolved to do his workouts outside of the apartment from now on, as not to torture Lee any more than necessary. 

He rolled out of bed, determined to make breakfast for Lee and himself. Lee usually did the cooking, since -even Gai had to admit- his cooking was abysmal. Lee, at least, could make food that was edible, and usually quite tasty. However, Lee would not be preparing any meals for at least a few days. His body was still so beaten up. 

A terrible thought occurred to Gai. What if Lee has already awoken and made breakfast? I can’t discipline him again, so soon! I don't know if either of us could take it. But Gai needn't have worried, for he found Lee still in his bed, with no sign that he had gotten up at all that morning. Gai let out a sigh of relief, which caused Lee to stir in his sleep. 

“Gai Sensei, please-“ he mumbled in his sleep, turning over. 

“Please, please, I’m sorry,” he mumbled over and over again. Guilt rose in Gai’s chest once more. He couldn't stand to think that Lee was suffering this much. He sat on the edge of Lee’s bed, and rubbed slow circles on his back. Lee let out a relieved sigh, and drifted into a much deeper sleep. 

A couple hours later, Lee woke to the smell of fresh soup, and it smelled like heaven. Gai Sensei came into his room with a steaming bowl, and sat by the edge of his bed once more. Lee looked down shyly, still afraid of his Sensei’s wrath. “Lee,” Gai said soothingly, “I am not mad at you. Please don't be so afraid of me.” 

Lee tentatively looked up at his Sensei, and saw a reassuring Gai smiling down at him. With a little more courage, Lee lifted his head all the way. “Thank you for preparing the food, Gai Sensei. I wished to cook for you this morning, but thought that you would not consider that resting.” 

“That was absolutely correct, Lee. For at least a couple days, I will be doing the cooking. I only want to see you out of bed to shower and use the bathroom. Other than that, I expect you to be in that bed. I’ll tie you there if I have to,” Gai added teasingly. Lee’s eyes widened as heat slammed into his gut. Why was the thought of Gai sensei tying him up so damn erotic?

“Lee?” Gai asked tentatively. He had seen the change in Lee’s expression, but couldn't figure out what it meant. Perhaps Gai had scared him, talking about tying him down. “I was only joking, Lee. Are you okay?” Gai asked. 

“Yes, Sensei, forgive me,” Lee responded immediately, shaking his head to clear it. “Of course you were kidding.” The thought that he was kidding saddened Lee, and again Lee started berating himself for having these feelings. I must be sick. If Gai Sensei knew the truth…

“Lee? Are you sure everything is okay? You look shaken.”

“Y-yes, Sensei,” Lee responded, not able to look him in the eye. Gai frowned, he could always tell when Lee was lying to him. He debated whether he should force the truth out of him, but decided to let it go for now. Lee needed to focus on recovering, not Gai’s intrusive questions. 

"Gai Sensei?” Lee asked tentatively. “What can I- I mean- is there anything I can do to relieve the boredom of recovering?” Lee looked down again, waiting for a rebuke. He expected Gai Sensei to harass him again about how he should have just recovered the first time, then he wouldn't be in this situation. He immediately regretted his question. However, when he dared to glance up at Gai, he saw his master genuinely contemplating his question. You idiot, Lee berated himself. Of course Gai Sensei has never been anything but kind to me. I am disgracing him by thinking he would be such a cruel man. 

“Well, Lee,” Gai began, “I have some books you could read, if you like. Also-“ Gai hesitated, “maybe I could take a couple days off from training to take care of you. To help you recover,” he clarified quickly. 

Lee looked at Gai Sensei, speechless. He would actually sacrifice days of training just to stay with me? And here I was, feeling that he would be unkind to me. I am unworthy. 

“Gai Sensei!” Lee blurted out, shifting himself so he was kneeling on the bed, head bowed, “I am unworthy to call you my master! I-“

“Lee! Stop berating yourself. I understand that you are deeply sorry, and I have forgiven you. It is important that you must be able to forgive yourself, as well.”

“You have so much wisdom, Gai Sensei!” Lee sobbed into his comforter. “I am thankful every day that you are my Sensei!”

Gai drew Lee into his lap and held him. “Lee, I am so lucky to have you as a student!” Tears began leaking from Gai’s eyes as well. A STUDENT, Gai told himself firmly. Nothing else. Anything else would be wrong. And then he just held Lee, and let him cry into his shoulder. For about an hour, they stayed there, Lee letting all of his emotions out. 

When Lee’s sobs finally subsided, Gai sat Lee back into his bed, propped up, and began feeding him soup. “Gai Sensei,” Lee protested, “I can surely feed myself!” 

“Shh, Lee, let me take care of you.” And so Gai fed Lee, one bite at a time, until the entire bowl of soup was gone. Lee blushed and looked down. Gai hardened as he saw the vulnerability on Lee’s face. Oh, Lee, how I would love to make you even more vulnerable to me…

Gai began to question his resolve. Would it be so wrong if he and Lee were lovers? After all, Lee was 17 already, he had come of age at 16. But Gai was his teacher. It was wrong…. Or was it? The turmoil was eating Gai up inside, and he rose abruptly. “Sensei?” Lee asked. 

“Everything is fine, Lee. You need to get some rest.” Gai turned and abruptly left the room, leaving a confused Lee in his wake. 

Did I do something wrong? Lee wondered. But there had been nothing but silence before Gai had abruptly left. Puzzled, Lee attempted to force himself back to sleep, only to lay awake wondering what on earth was troubling his sensei.


	3. Lee's second mistake

Days passed without event. Gai was very attentive to Lee’s every need. He even attempted to ease Lee’s boredom by playing shogi with him and even reading to him. Lee was very grateful, and he tried not to let it show how agonizing it was to refrain from training for so long. It had been easier when Lee knew he was recovering, but after about 8 days, Lee felt completely healed. He yearned to return to the training ground, but knew better than to ask Gai to revoke his punishment. Lee was intent to see it through.

 

However, by day 10, Lee was becoming increasingly restless. Gai could sense it, and yearned to allow Lee to train. He hated to see it eating him up inside, but there were only four days left. Surely Lee could handle four more days. Gai had to see this through, or else he would lose face as Lee’s master. He could not be seen as a pushover.

 

It didn't help that Gai had no reason not to go back to training his other students. Lee did not need his constant care anymore, so he had no excuse to stay home with him. He knew that being alone made it even harder for Lee to refrain from training, but what choice did he have?   
  


\---

Lee felt like he was losing his mind. He only had three more days to go, but he thought it might kill him if he did not resume training. It only made it so much harder knowing that Gai Sensei was gone for most of the day, and probably wouldn't even know if he trained. He did not want to disobey his Sensei, but he thought he might go crazy. _Maybe I could just do one set of sit-ups, or push-ups…_ Poisonous thoughts raced through his mind, and Lee did not know how much longer he could refrain. Gai Sensei would not be home for about five more hours. In the end, Lee decided to just do one set of push-ups and sit-ups before Gai Sensei came home. After all, it was unreasonable to let his body get out of shape if he could help it! What was Gai Sensei thinking? As his training teacher, shouldn't he want Lee to stay in top physical shape? _Yes, just one set,_ Lee decided.

 

Gai showed up for training, only to find that half the students seemed to be missing. “Kakashi, where are all the students?” Gai asked. “A flu has been spreading across the village, and many people have caught it. I would assume they are home sick.”

 

“Hmph,” Gai thought as he looked around for Neji and Tenten. After scouring the training ground, he found that both of them had stayed home ill. _Well, on the bright side, this means I have an excuse to spend the day with Lee._ Gai ran home excitedly, threw open the door, and found Lee mid sit-up, looking terrifiedly up at him.

 

Gai went from feeling totally shocked, to angry. _I don't understand, Lee had been doing so well! Or had he? Is this really the first time he has done this? Has he been disobeying me this while time? Either way, I thought I made myself quite clear. Something drastic must be done._

Lee immediately threw himself at Gai’s feet, sobbing and begging for mercy. But Gai only felt angry, and betrayed. A crazy idea occurred to him. _No, that would definitely cross a line,_ he thought. But rage suppressed Gai’s better judgment, and he decided how he was going to punish Lee.

 

“Lee, if you are going to act like a child, I guess I will have to treat you as one!” Gai thundered.

 

“W-what do you mean, Sensei-“ Lee was cut off as Gai abruptly lifted him and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom. Gai sat on the edge of the bed and swung Lee across his lap, pinned his hands above his head with one hand, and ripped off his training suit off with his other hand.

 

“Sensei-“ Lee protested.

 

“Silence!” Gai thundered, and Lee whimpered softly. “I told you that since you are behaving like an irrational child, I must treat you as one!” Lee’s ass was bare, and Lee was completely vulnerable trapped beneath him. _Smack._ Gai’s hand came down forcefully on Lee’s left butt cheek. He didn't hold back any of his strength, he knew Lee had endured much more pain in training and battle. Lee yelped in surprise and pain, and instinctively tried to squirm away. Gai tightened his grip on Lee’s hands, and used one leg to pin both of Lee’s against the bed. Lee was helpless.

 

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Again and again, Gai spanked Lee, hard. Lee knew he deserved this. He tried his very best to lay still and endure whatever Gai saw fit. However, his ninja instincts kept kicking in, forcing his body to try to fight back. It was not the way of the ninja to endure pain without a fight. However, Gai’s grip was relentless, and no matter how much Lee struggled, it was to no avail. After what felt an eternity, Lee thought he could take no more. It burned like fire. His struggling intensified, and Gai almost lost  his grip. Angered, Gai slammed his hands down on Lee’s and smacked him even harder. Lee panicked, this was even worse than the last time!

 

And then, something happened to Lee that had never happened before. He lost the will to fight. Knowing that it was futile to fight Gai’s strength, and that he deserved this, Lee’s body finally went totally limp as he accepted Gai’s punishment.

 

Gai suddenly realized that Lee’s body had gone completely limp. _Oh my god, did he pass out? What have I done?_ It never occurred to Gai that Lee had simply given up. He had expected Lee to fight back. He expected no less of a highly trained ninja. So, when Lee went limp, Gai panicked.

 

“LEE! LEE!” He demanded.

 

“Y-yes, Sensei?” Lee responded uncertainly.

 

“Are you okay? Did you pass out?” Lee had never heard Gai sound so panicked.

 

“No, Sensei, I did not.” Lee was very confused as to why Gai stopped so abruptly.

 

“Then what made you stop moving, stop fighting?” Gai demanded.

 

“Um-well, I realized that struggling was futile and that I deserved whatever punishment you deemed fit, so I forced my body to stop struggling, sensei.” Lee, paused, scared that he would say the wrong thing. He was so taken aback by the whole situation that he didn't know what to do. It didn't help that while the pain was grueling, that undertone of pleasure hadn't gone away through the whole ordeal. Being completely dominated by Gai Sensei felt so right- so arousing.

 

Gai was so taken aback by his response. The fact that Lee was willing to surrender to him so completely was…humbling. All of the anger left Gai, and he felt tender affection for Lee. He was overcome with the undeniable desire to take care of him. So Gai released Lee’s arms and legs, and lowered him gently onto the bed, face down. He went to the kitchen and brought back the salve. Gai dipped two fingers into the salve, and very gently applied it to the welts. Lee cringed, but did not pull back.

 

Lee was taken aback by Gai’s sudden change in behavior. However, he was still wary of incurring more wrath, so he stayed silent and extremely pliable in Gai’s hands. Lee knew he should only feel remorse for his actions, but he couldn't help the pleasure that continued to build in him, every time he thought about what had happened. On some level, Lee had _liked_ it. He liked the feeling of being forced to completely surrender to Gai Sensei, and he felt very…loved, as Gai took care of him now. It was a good feeling, and Lee felt guilty for feeling it. So guilty, in fact, that his face turned red and hot tears sprung to his eyes. The guilt wracked his body, and he felt a dire need to tell Gai Sensei the truth. He was terrified of Gai’s reaction, but the guilt would eat him alive if he didn't confess.

 

“G-Gai S-sensei?” Lee asked very quietly. “Yes, Lee?” Gai responded gently.

 

Immediately chickening out, Lee retreated. “N-never mind, sensei.”

 

Gai’s interest was piqued. “What is it Lee?”

“Gai Sensei, it is not important. Please forget I said anything,” Lee pleaded.

 

But Gai’s patience had been used up by this point in the night. “Lee! Tell, me now!” Gai commanded, lifting Lee’s chin up so he was forced to look him in the eyes. Lee looked petrified. “Gai Sensei, I fear if I tell you, you will just be angry with me all over again. And I-I..I am disgusted with myself Gai Sensei! And I cannot stand for you to be disgusted with me too!”

 

Gai considered his words, but knew that there was nothing Lee could ever say to him that would disgust him. “Lee, I vow to you that I will not judge you. Now please, tell me!”

 

Lee faltered, and looked down again. Gai reached for his chin and pulled his face back up again. “You can tell me, Lee,” Gai promised. Lee took a couple more breaths, steeling himself. He knew there was no going back now. Gai Sensei would pry it out of him sooner or later, and if he waited, Gai Sensei would be more likely to lose patience with him.

 

“Gai Sensei, I… I know it is wrong but…but… I am aroused by you, sensei.” Lee couldn't meet Gai's eyes. He just knew that Gai would be disgusted, and would send him away. He might as well get it all off his chest. “And…when you are commanding, I like it. A part of me even enjoyed the punishment you just gave me. I know I am a freak, Sensei. I will not blame you if you send me away, and never want to speak with me again.”

 

Gai paused, wondering if he had just heard that right. _Lee is aroused by me, too? Maybe this doesn't have to be wrong…He’s also into S &M…that's very surprising, but also…extremely sexy. _ He raised Lee’s chin for a third time, and saw the look of dread on Lee’s face. That unsure, terrified look made up Gai's mind for him. He very tenderly bent down and kissed Lee on the lips. Lee hesitated, then melted into the kiss, reciprocating it. Gai was so relieved. Lee felt the same way that he had for a long time. Gai slowly deepened the kiss, guiding Lee to his lap. He wanted to hold him.

 

Lee was shocked to his very core when Gai Sensei kissed him. It was the very last thing he ever expected to happen. He tentatively kissed him back, and Gai kissed him with more vigor. Dazed, Lee accepted the kiss, wanting more. He couldn't be sure this wasn't a dream. Could this really be happening? Suddenly, Lee was afraid. He pulled back.

 

Gai broke the kiss immediately upon seeing Lee’s hesitation. “Are you okay, Lee? Do you want me to stop?” He searched Lee’s eyes, and found uncertainty there, and a distinct spark of hope.

 

“Gai Sensei, I want this, but I never expected it. I feel like this must be a dream, or you must be pretending. I never dreamed you would feel this way too,” Lee admitted.

 

Gai hesitated. “Lee… I have felt this way about you for some time. I never pursued it because I didn’t want you to feel like you had to do anything. I never wanted you to feel obligated to feel that way for me. But since you expressed your interest in me, I couldn't help but take my chance. I love you, Lee.”

Lee started crying. “I love you too, Gai Sensei!

 

They both laughed, and cried tears of happiness. “Lee, I am sorry for spanking you like a child. I fear I may have gone too far.”

 

“Nonsense, Gai Sensei! I am sorry for disobeying you again. I deserved it. And…like I said… it was very, uh, arousing.” Lee blushed and looked down. _Damn,_ Gai thought. 

 

“Lets not worry about that right now, Lee. Right now, I just want to hold you.” Gai took Lee to his bed, and held him in his arms. Gai caressed Lee’s face gently, exploring it. He traced his lips, then kissed him tenderly. That night, Gai and Lee fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. A step further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sex in this chapter...just a warning.

Gai woke up to find Lee wrapped in his arms. The previous night came flooding back to him. How they had held each other for hours, touching, caressing. Gai also remembered how hard it had been to restrain from having sex with Lee, especially since he knew that Lee wanted it too. However, he knew the right thing to do was talk it through with Lee first, before jumping into anything. He truly loved Lee, and couldn't risk doing anything that might hurt him. Today, he vowed, he would talk it through with Lee before _anything_ else happened.

 

Lee awoke to find himself in Gai Sensei’s bed. _What am I doing here?_ As he slowly remembered the previous night, he panicked. _What if Gai Sensei regrets what we did? What if I lose him forever?_ Stricken, Lee left his bedroom to go to the kitchen, to find Gai waiting for him, breakfast on the table.

 

“G-good morning, Sensei,” Lee stuttered nervously. He couldn't bring himself to look his master in the eyes. Gai, seeing Lee’s uncertainty, rose from the table and wrapped him in his arms.

 

“Good morning, my sweet Lee.” Lee melted into his arms, beyond relieved. They stood like that for a few minutes, just breathing each other in.

 

“Lee, we need to have a discussion,” Gai started. Fear leapt once again into Lee’s heart. _So he doesn't want this. What am I going to do?_ Gai saw the fear in Lee’s eyes, and chuckled.

 

“This isn't a breakup talk, Lee. We just need to go over a couple of things before we continue this relationship. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt.” Lee sighed, relieved, and sat on the couch next to his Sensei. He yelped as his sore ass hit the couch, and Gai Sensei looked at him with heat in his eyes. Lee looked down, very unsure of what he should do, or say. Luckily, Gai Sensei started the conversation for him.

 

“Lee, are you absolutely sure this is what you want? You know many will consider this to be wrong.”

 

Lee’s head snapped up. “Gai Sensei, I have no doubts about this! People can think what they want, but I know that you still have the fire of youth burning inside of you!” Lee’s chest rose and fell rapidly with the vigor of his words. Gai chuckled again.

 

“Oh Lee, you really are my student. But I have one other concern. Have you ever… uh…are you still a virgin?” Both Lee and Gai turned bright red and looked away from each other.

 

“Yes, Gai Sensei,” Lee responded quietly. It was as Gai thought. How could he take the innocence of one so young? But he had already made up his mind. He loved Lee. And the thought of taking what he wanted from Lee made him harden uncomfortably, straining against his pants.

 

“Are you afraid?” Gai asked Lee.

 

“N-no, Gai Sensei, just a little nervous,” Lee responded quietly, looking mortified. “But I am ready!” He amended quickly. He didn’t want Gai Sensei to think for a second that he shouldn't do this. But, well, he really was pretty nervous. He didn’t know what to expect, but he knew he trusted Gai Sensei with all of his heart.

 

Gai looked down at Lee, considering. He seemed to be telling the truth. “Lee, is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?” Gai asked. His patience was already running thin. He was so hard, and just looking at Lee had him ready to drag him onto the bedroom.

 

Lee blushed a dark crimson, and looked like he wanted to disappear. “I only ask that you take control and guide me, Gai Sensei. I have no idea what I’m doing, and I find it very arousing when you tell me what to do.”

 

Those words broke what was left of Gai’s self control. “That won’t be a problem, Lee. Follow me to the bedroom.” Lee gulped, his nerves coming back. But he followed Gai Sensei into the bedroom, determined to please him. And after all, Lee had wanted this for awhile now, too.

 

"Lay on your back,” Gai commanded. Lee obeyed immediately, already breathing hard. Gai straddled him, gently running his fingers through Lee’s hair, down his chest, exploring every inch of Lee’s body. He was determined to go slow, and do this right for Lee. He could feel Lee’s length harden beneath him as he gently teased his hard nipples. Gai gritted his teeth against the urge to fuck him right then and there. He continued to touch every inch of Lee’s body, finally making it to his hard length.

 

He gently wrapped his hand around the base, and slowly stroked upwards. Lee moaned beneath him. “Oh, Sensei,” he breathed. Gai repeated the motion, bending down to slowly wrap his mouth around Lee’s tip. “Ah,” Lee cried out as Gai sucked. Gai took his time teasing Lee with is mouth, until he couldn't stand it anymore.

 

“Are you ready, Lee?” Gai asked, his voice raspy. He needed to fuck Lee senseless right now, or he would go crazy. “Yes, Sensei, please!” Lee gasped. Gai didn't need another invitation. He flipped Lee onto his stomach.

 

Lee gasped as Gai suddenly flipped him face down on the bed. He was breathing hard, desperate for more. “Please, Sensei, now!” Lee pleaded.

 

“Silence!” Gai’s voice commanded, and Lee’s stomach clenched. How was it so hot when Gai sensei gave him commands?

 

“Lee, we are going to take this as fast or as slow as I please, is that clear?” Gai’s voice was harsh, but Lee knew he wasn't actually angry with him. Gai’s commands made him even more desperate, but Lee knew better than to argue. “Yes, Sensei,” he responded.

 

Gai grunted his approval, and spread Lee’s cheeks. He grabbed a jar of lube from the nightstand, and coated three fingers with it. Gai slowly slipped one finger inside of Lee’s tight ass, and Lee gasped. This sensation was so…new. Before he could adjust, Gai pulled his finger out and penetrated him again, this time with two fingers. Lee gasped again as he stretched to accommodate Gai’s fingers. It burned, but he liked the feeling of Gai sensei invading him, claiming him. “Ah,” he moaned.

 

Gai took this as permission to with draw again and add a third finger. Lee groaned again, the burning had increased drastically. “Lee, are you okay?” Gai asked concernedly?

 

“Y-yes, Sensei,” Lee managed through his ragged breathing. “Don’t stop!” Gai couldn't take it anymore. He had to be inside Lee. Every instinct screamed at him to dominate him, to claim him. Gai had never really been the kinky type, but with Lee it was different. He wanted nothing more than to see Lee completely vulnerable before him.

 

“Don’t move!” Gai commanded, and went to his training bag and grabbed some of the ropes they used for knot training. He forced Lee’s hands together, and tied the rope tightly around his wrists, and secured it to the headboard. “Yes, sensei, please,” Lee moaned. Gai forced Lee up onto his knees, legs spread, leaving him completely vulnerable. He tied each of Lee’s ankles to the bottom posts of the bed. Lee was completely helpless, exposed.

 

Lee was so turned on his head was swimming. This was everything he had ever dreamed of. He wanted Gai sensei inside of him so badly it hurt. “Please, Sensei,” Lee moaned. Gai finally decided to take pity on him. After all, he didn’t think he could hold back any longer either.

 

Gai positioned himself behind Lee, teasing his opening with his tip. Lee moaned again, and Gai couldn't take it anymore. He slowly entered Lee, careful to keep a slow pace. He pushed in all the way to the base, and held still, waiting for Lee to adjust.

 

Sensations Lee had never experienced wracked his body. He felt very full, stretched. It burned, but not as much as he expected it to.  More than anything else, he felt vulnerable, dominated. And he loved it. He loved feeling Gai claiming his body with his. He yearned for Gai Sensei to move inside him.

 

Gai started to slowly move in and out of Lee, with a very slow controlled pace. He gritted his teeth, his self-control wavering. He wanted to fuck Lee fast and hard, but feared he would hurt him. After all, this was his first time.

 

Lee couldn't stand the slow pace Gai Sensei had set. “Please, Sensei!” He screamed. “Faster!” Gai’s self control finally broke, and he slammed into Lee hard. Before Lee could recover, Gai withdrew and slammed into him again, this time hitting the sweet spot inside of him that made his vision go blurry. “Yes, sensei!” He screamed. Gai continued his unrelenting pace, abusing Lee’s prostate. Gai had obviously had sex before, but this was something different. Being inside Lee felt so right, and he had never been so hard in his life. He felt his climax building. Lee shook as his own orgasm coursed through him, Gai’s name on his lips. Lee’s climax pushed him over the edge into his own, and he emptied himself inside Lee.

 

As Lee finally climaxed, he screamed his Sensei’s name. White hot pleasure pierced every inch of his body, and he felt like he might pass out. It seemed to last forever, feeling Gai move inside of him, and simultaneously pumping his hard length. White liquid shot out, coating the bed beneath him. As it finally subsided, Lee’s body was shaking and weak.  Exhausted, Lee fell over, inhibited by the ties binding him. He didn’t care, for he had no more strength left in his body to move.

 

Gai untied Lee, and Lee sagged onto the bed. Gai worried that he had been too rough with Lee, but he saw  a look of pure contentment on Lee’s exhausted face. Gai smiled, and fetched a warm rag to clean himself and Lee. He gently cleaned Lee, then carried him to the couch so he could change the sheets. Once the sheets were changed, he carried an exhausted Lee back to bed. Gai held him in his arms, stroking his back as Lee drifted into a deep sleep. Gai quickly followed, falling into his own deep slumber. He felt truly satisfied and at peace for the first time in his life.  


End file.
